


The Story Isn't Over Yet

by here4kakayama



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adoption, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23302156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here4kakayama/pseuds/here4kakayama
Summary: Kakashi and Yamato have settled down into a nice apartment and their lives have calmed down. However, something is stirring in Kakashi's mind.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Yamato | Tenzou, Hatake Kakashi/Yamato | Tenzou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Kakashi and Tenzo have been in a relationship for years now. Though they didn't make it official until Kakashi stepped down from being Hokage, the pair have been inseparable since they first met. They had been through so much, from attacks on the leaf village to heart wrenching missions. However, with Kakashi and Tenzo finally retired, they had more time together and could live peacefully. 

They had recently upgraded into a bigger apartment, complete with a master bedroom, full bath, spare guest room, and sunroom for their growing plant collection. Tenzo loved growing and nurturing his plants; from the succulents and vines that filled the sunroom to fruit trees in the yard they could view from their window. Kakashi loved this about Tenzo. Watching him talk calmly to his plants while feeding them chakra just made him fall more in love with Tenzo every day. 

"You're growing so much!" Tenzo whispered excitedly to his bonsai tree, now 3 feet tall and getting more intricate each day. "Soon I'll have to move you outside." 

Kakashi smiled as he handed Tenzo freshly made tea and sipped his own coffee and Tenzo offered his thanks. Life was much easier now that they were not constantly being sent on dangerous missions, but it still had it's difficulties. Lately, Kakashi's mind had been troubled. Finally being settled down with his lover had been the best thing to ever happen to Kakashi. Besides Tenzo proposing, that is. But now Kakashi wondered if there was more he wanted to do with Tenzo.

"How'd you sleep last night, dear?" Kakashi asked with a knowing grin. He knew Tenzo had gotten the best sleep in a while after Kakashi throughly tired him out before bed. 

"Mmm, don't you know? You were next to me all night and seemed pretty tired yourself," Tenzo remarked. 

Kakashi gave him a look while he sipped his coffee. Tenzo was right and he knew it. 

"Kakashi? Kakashiiiii.... Kakashi!" Tenzo called out. Kakashi had zoned out, staring out the window towards the sunrise. Tenzo sighed. "I know something is on your mind, love. Spill it already." 

Kakashi held his breath. He knew he could trust his lover with anything, even his life. So why was he reluctant to speak what was on his mind? Kakashi let out his breath and patted the couch beside him, motioning his partner over. Despite the anxiety in his stomach, Tenzo looked completely calm. This was enough to let Kakashi finally say what had been troubling him.

The older ninja was rubbing his thumb along the rim of his mug, trying to find the right words. He straightened up as Tenzo reached out to hold his hand. He could do this.

"Tenzo, I've been thinking. We're finally settled down and have this house and our lives are so laid back now. But... I was wondering how you would feel about adopting a kid." He paused to look up at Tenzo to find him smiling. "I know it would be hard, and I know we are inexperienced. But I want to give it a shot, if you're on board," he continued. His voice nearly shaking, he knew he had to wrap this up. "If you don't want to do this, it's okay. I honestly wasn't certain myself." 

Tenzo chuckled and pulled Kakashi into a hug. "Why didn't you say so sooner? That sounds wonderful!" 

Kakashi was shocked and relieved that his husband had agreed to his idea so quickly, and briefly wondered if Tenzo had been thinking the same thing. He looked to his lover and felt joy warm his heart and knew he had a slight blush on his face. 

"Next time, just tell what you're thinking, senpai!" Tenzo quipped as he noticed the blush spreading across Kakashi's face.

Kakashi couldn't be happier.


	2. Settling In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi and Tenzo get to bring home their newest addition to the family- A girl named Aiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aiko means 'beloved child.' I don't think anything could be more fitting : )

The adoption process was surprisingly fast, they thought. Unfortunately, it was because it had to be. Many children are left orphaned becuase of the nature of a shinobi's life - constantly putting it all on the line for the sake of the village. It was a sad reality, but the hidden leaf has always tried to pick up where the children were left - literally. Adoption was popular for retired shinobi and even villagers. It wasn't the best scenario, but at least the children had people caring for them. 

Not even a month later, Kakashi and Tenzo were walking home with their newest addition to the family- a sweet girl about 11 years old named Aiko. She had lived alone with her mother her whole life until her mom died in a fire at her work. However, she had chakra power. The adoption agency was glad that she would be in the hands of experienced chakra users- though civilians could adopt children with chakra, they had to go through training programs to learn how to keep it under control. 

The men were so happy to have Aiko, but their nerves were still on edge. How would they care for a girl, when all they really know is about being a boy? How would they parent when they were never properly taken care of themselves? 

They had talked with the adoption agency and learned lots of techniques for adopted children, as well as what they would need and how they should communicate with the child. Kakashi had gone out shopping a week prior and went a little overboard. A little meaning a LOT. 

The list consisted of, but was not limited to: 20 new outfits under the advice of the shopkeeper, many expensive toys, some jewelry, flower pattern bedsheets, room decor, and tonsss of different food because he didn't know what she would like. Tenzo was floored when he saw Kakashi struggling to carry in dozens of bags, but could only think how endearing it was. 

Tenzo had been busy preparing the guest room which would be Aiko's bedroom. He had painted the walls a nice pastel pink - cheesy, yes. But adorable. He picked out some cute curtains with flower print and got some glow-in-the-dark stick on stars and put them all over the ceiling. He even went so far as too make a new bedframe using his mokuton, and then painted it himself. He was proud of his work and hoped Aiko would like it. 

Walking home, Tenzo and Kakshi held Aiko's hands with her walking between them. As they walked past a dango stand, Aiko's eyes got big. All three walked over at the same time.

"Do you want your own or would you like to share?" Tenzo asked with a smile covering half of his face. 

Aiko pondered a second before quickly announcing she wanted a whole stick to herself. 

Kakashi smiled as he pulled out his wallet and told the worker he would like 2 sticks- one for Aiko and Tenzo each because he was not a fan of sweets himself.

The worker quickly held out his hands and bowed slightly, saying, "It's on the house, Hokage sir. I'm happy to help the Hokage who has given so much for our village." He straightened up and smiled politely before preparing their sweets. 

Kakashi's protests were ignored and he eventually put his wallet back. Although Naruto was now Hokage, Kakashi had earned lots of respect in office. When he goes out in public, many offer him polite waves and bows. It was nice, but something Kakashi would never quite get used to.

He was pulled out of his thoughts by Aiko tugging on his shirt, telling him it was time to go. They had recieved their sweets and Aiko had already made a small mess. Grabbing a napkin first, Kakashi gently wiped off Aiko's chin, Aiko giggling the whole time. She truly was a sweet girl, he thought to himself. 

Arriving home, Aiko stared with wide eyes around the apartment. She was immediately drawn to the plants strewn about the room. Tenzo laughed deeply as she touched and examined every plant. 

"Look at this one! It has spikes on it!" Aiko exclaimed, pointing to a miniature cactus. 

"It's from the sand village, a gift from their Hokage," Tenzo explained. Gaara had given it to Tenzo as wedding gift and he cherished it ever since. 

"This flower is so pretty! I've never seen anything like it," Aiko said, as she continued her exploration. 

That's because there isn't anything like it, Kakashi thought. Though he didn't quite understand it, Tenzo had the talent of crossbreeding plants to create something entirely new. Tenzo was blushing from the compliments and attention. 

"Aiko, follow me. We have to show you your room," Kakashi said as he lead the way. 

He opened the door to Aiko's bedroom and her jaw dropped, which then turned into a squeal of joy. She ran and jumped right onto her new bed.

"How did you know I loved flowers so much?" Aiko exclaimed as she noticed the matching bedsheets and curtains. She continued to gaze with wonder around her room, slowly taking it all in. 

She already saw the toys and was playing with them and making a mess. She wasn't really too old to play with these toys- they were some ninja themed things, like plastic shuriken and padded nunchucks. Aiko was already enrolled to become a ninja, something she has had her heart set on since she learned what it meant. Her mother had supported her and agreed to let her train, though she kept a close eye on her. 

Kakashi and Tenzo would do the same. They were both looking forward to watching this girl get stronger and helping her along the way. Despite Aiko only being their's for a day, she was already a huge part of Kakashi and Tenzo's lives; and she took up an even bigger portion of their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first work! I would greatly appreciate any input/advice, especially constructive criticism. I know this is very short but I'm thinking of making it into a full story of a few chapters. Please let me know your thoughts!


End file.
